


Love is blind (and so is James)

by Tinybooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom, jily - Fandom, the marauders era - Fandom
Genre: F/M, James and Lily, The Marauders - Freeform, james asshole cat, james loses his glasses, jily, lily fanfic, lily fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: James Potter has never in his whole life lost his glasses...until today. Merlin help him.





	Love is blind (and so is James)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this goddamn pic from like a whole year because I kept getting stuck and rewriting it but day, day marks the day I finished this fucking pic. Enjoy and let me know if it was worth it.

James Potter was pretty much blind without his specks, all he could see were burry colors and vague shapes. (at best) knowing this he was always extremely careful not to lose them, they were always either on his face or in a case next to his bed. He could always find them till one day he couldn’t.

“Prongs, I can’t believe you lost your fucking glasses.” Sirius Black giggled out for what felt like the 1,000s time that morning. He swiped away tears he was laughing so hard. “Oh Merlin, this is great.”

James sat on his bed with his face buried in his mattress and resisting the urge to hex his best friend. "This. Has. Never. Ever. Happened. Before,” He groaned. “What am I going to do.”

Remus and Peter were not much help either. Peter suggested that he stayed in bed but that couldn’t work because they had Quidditch practice and being Captain and being James, he could not cancel. And Remus just giggled with Sirius.”You’re all useless, the whole lot of you! Damn you all.” 

“Don’t worry, James,” Remus said, “I’m sure Sirius will gladly be your seeing eye dog.” He scratched Sirius behind his ear and then Sirius started to bark, why were he mates with these idiots.

Peter’s voice started to come towards James then he felt a small hand on his back.”We’ll get you dressed and to your classes.” Sodding hell he forgot about getting dressed.

Once that embarrassment was over the Marauders guided James to the great hall for breakfast. No one was giggling so James could only hope that they hadn't put him anything stupid. Remus pushed him towards his seat and shuffled a laugh as he clumsily patted around for it and sat down hard.

"So who's going to feed me?" James asked. 

The Marauders looked between each other then swiftly Sirius and Peter yelled, "NOT IT!" Then high fived over Remus who sat between them. Remus butter a scone for him and put it in his hand. 

When they had all finished, James slow rose and stood. They guided him down the halls to Charms. Feeling confident he turned to go in and promptly slammed into a red fuzzy blob. 

"What the hell!" The blob yelled. James winced, he'd know that voice anywhere he often dreamed about it. The blob was Lily Evans the love of his life.

"Fuck-" he muttered as he stumbled to right himself, "Lily! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"Wait... where are your glasses?" She asked she jaded ever seen him without them, it was very strange. 

He carded his hand through this hair, "I bloody lost them. I have no idea where they are." 

Lily had never seen James Potter in such a disarray before. She would be lying if she said wasn't going to enjoy this. "In all the years I have known you, Potter, you have never lost your glasses." She smiled, "This is going to a great day." She walked past him into class. When she glanced back she saw James run into the door jam.

James leaned against the door frame and gave a deep sighed. "Lily, please help me. My mates are useless and just keep laughing at me." 

James was pouting and he didn't care if he was being dramatic, he was upset and blind.

She stared at him as he pouted like a child and couldn't help but think about how fucking cute he looked. She closed her eyes and reluctantly (not really) agreed.

James immediately stopped pouting and grinned at her. "You're the best, Evans!" He lunched forward to hug her but she moved and he hit the door "fuck!"

She smirked, "No touching." She said and wagged her finger at him. Lily grabbed by his tie and dragged him to his seat.

Professor McGonagall had them turn their books into birds. Unfortunately for James, "Mr. Potter!" James had almost turned her into a bird.

He mumbles "I...don't have my glasses"

"Stop mumbling!" She shouted.

"I lost my glasses, Professor! I can't see a thing!" He signed then dropped his head on to his desk. Lily giggled behind her hand.

"Ms. Evans, since you find it so funny, you can help him find them." She smirked.

Lily's eyes grew "but-but professor, we have class." 

Mcgonagall swooshed her wand and a pass landed on Lily's desk, "Now you don't."

\--------

 

For the last two hours the pair had been wondering the corridors, trying every locating spell they could think up with no luck. For what felt like the millionth time Lily called out, “Accio glasses!” and nothing happened. 

James rubbed his hand over his eyes. “I told you I’ve already tried that earlier, give it up Evans.” 

Lily spun around to him and said, “Just order new ones, I’m sure you’ll be able to get them within the today.” James caught up with her and the two stood face to face in the cold empty corridors. “Lord knows you have the money to buy more.” She mumbled, crossing her arms.

James hesitated a moment before speaking. “They were my dad’s,” Lily’s eyes snapped to his even though his were on the ground. “, I saved the frames and I’ve worn them since. I need to find them, Evans.” He said finally gaining the courage to look her in the eyes. Something about Lily Evans made him want to tell all his truths, all his dirty little lies, her green eyes pulled it out of him. He could remember the night he was pulled into Dumbledore's office and told that his father had passed. 

James sat in front of the fire, for some reason everything felt colder and even in that spot James couldn’t get warm. He heard the porthole open with a creak and the sound of someone padding over to him but he didn’t move an inch. He felt a hand on his shoulder that slid down as they sat down next to him on the floor. Lily’s face came into view as she leaned forward making him look at her. “Hey.” He didn’t know how she knew something was wrong with him but she did. “James are you..are you alright?” 

He took hold of her hand that was resting on his elbow and cradled it in his hands like it could break off. She laced their fingers together carefully. “My-my dad is dead.” He whispered so softly he feared she wouldn’t hear him and he would have to repeat those dread words. 

“James, I’m so sorry.” She said and hugged him tightly as he started to break down in her arms. Lily and James stay up talking all night and fell asleep in each other's arms. 

\---------  
Since that night something had changed between them, this whole year they had actually been friends much to James's delight. Lily joked with the marauders and even flirted with James He hoped that night had brought them closer together and in some ways yes but like now it felt like a heavy air was swirling around them. 

Lily, without breaking eye contact with him, reached down and squeezed his hand with hers. “We’re going to find them, I solemnly swear.” He offered a small smile in return.

 

The two scoured the castle top to bottom with no luck, they headed upstairs to the boy's dormitory, it was the only place they hadn’t been, even though all of James's mates had already covered it. Lily was convinced her eyes were superior to theirs. 

James just stood in the doorway and watched the blur of the small redhead tear the room a part in the search. “You and your cat are both useless knobs, Potter, I swear he gets it from you.” In the corn in a chair laid James Potter’s rather large orange cat, Algernon. 

Potter peered at his cat. “I don’t think he’s moved all day.” He was such a proud father.

Lily lifted his mattress for the third time and screamed in frustration when she found nothing. She sat down hard on it and held her head in her hands, refusing to look at the wild-headed boy. “I can’t find it.” She said. 

James sat down next to her, why was she so upset about his glasses all the sudden? “Lily, it’s okay, it’s not like it’s your fault I can’t keep track of my shite.” He joked.

She let out a watery laugh and finally looked at him. “I know but…” she sighed, “I swore to you and I hate breaking a promise.” 

“You aren’t bre-”

“Yes I am!” She cut him off. “I swore I would find them and they were your dad’s. And I know how much he means to you…” 

Lily kept going on, James couldn’t believe this beautiful, brilliant girl, cared so much about making him happy. In that moment James was in awe of her. 

Lily noticed James wasn’t listening really, just looking at her in an odd way, one that made her melt a little. “What? What are you staring at.”

His hands came up to cradle her face. “Merlin, you’re something.” He whispered and then kissed her. He then came to his senses and pulled back looking like a deer in headlights. “Fuck, Lily I’m sorry-” She pulled his mouth back down to hers, James gasped at the contact. 

6 years of pent-up longing and desire coursed through them as they kissed. Just when James thought she would throw him off of her she dived back in. Their lips pushed and pulled at one another, battling in a way they weren’t use to. Lily slipped her tongue into his mouth and James died right on the scene. 

They didn’t come up for air for several minutes, till James had to pull away or he would have passed out. They leaned against each other's foreheads and took big breaths. Suddenly they were startled by Algernon meowing loudly and making a thud as he jumped down from his chair and strut away in annoyness of the display he witnessed. 

Lily gasped and pointed at the chair. “Look! It’s your bleeding glasses.” James burst out laughing. “Your fat fuck of a cat was sitting on them the whole day.” He doubled over with tears in his eyes. Lily couldn’t help but join them grabbed his face kissed him between their fits of laughter. 

James got Algernon a cat castle the next day as a thank you present.


End file.
